


A warm love

by Living_On_My_Own



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 24 days of fanfic, Advent Calendar, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Angst, They’ve got no gloves, Winter, acdeaky’sdecemberwritingchallenge, just a sweet fic, no idea why, so short but it’s because I have 24 to do, theyre just very cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_On_My_Own/pseuds/Living_On_My_Own
Summary: 24 small fics for winter based on acdeaky’s prompts from Tumblr!This is very hard for me to be motivated everyday so I’d like all the support you can give me!
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 87
Kudos: 36





	1. Building a fort

It’s absolutely freezing, to the point where their fingers are bright red, to the point where they can’t even feel their toes. But, looking up at the sky like that, laying on the hard snow, it doesn’t matter. And anyway, their frozen hands are enlaced together. 

“We should build a fort,” Brian says quietly, while admiring the dark brown of Freddie’s eyes. 

“With our bare hands?” Freddie asks, eyes wide, he looks down at their hands, exposed to the cold. 

Brian nods energetically, a smile slowly forming on his face. He sits up, helping Freddie up on his butt too. He presses a kiss on his red nose before turning away to pick up some snow from the ground. It’s exactly the good consistency to be mouldable. Brian puts it back on some other snow to make a small tower. 

Freddie joins him after watching for a few minutes his lover. He’s starting to freeze—he needs to move if he doesn’t want to die of hypothermia. It’s hard to stop watching Brian, he looks incredible, concentrated, cheeks tinted red from the cold and lips tinted red because of Freddie’s kisses. He looks absolutely adorable with a hat on, flattening the top of his hair, leaving the bottom of the hair to puff out of the hat. 

Freddie picks up a pile of snow in front of him, putting it just beside Brian’s, trying his best to blend them together by taking even more snow. Brian’s hair does get in his mouth a few times, thank god he didn’t notice, he’d be annoyed at the slight drool in his hair. Freddie silently laughs at the sight of wet brown locks. 

It’s only when they’re midway through that Freddie notices the tingle in his finger, and that they’re even redder than they were before, which he didn’t know was possible. “Bri?” He calls, quietly. 

Brian turns around to look at him, fondness clear in his eyes. This is what Freddie wants, this is what he wants for the rest of his life. Eyes looking at him like that, looking at him with love, not annoyance, with sweetness, not anger. 

He holds up both his hands,”Can you help me warm them up? They’re frozen.” Brian’s smiles at him, taking his hands on his own, trying to rub his hands against them, to warm them up, but his are almost as cold. So instead, he holds them up to his mouth, blowing warm air onto them, still looking at Freddie. It does help, a lot. In fact, only Brian’s touch, no matter how cold he is too, warms him up. 

“I love you,” Freddie whispers when Brian brushes his lips against his palms. He feels slightly choked up at the action. Brian’s lips are always soft and they manage to make Freddie feel like he’s never felt before. 

He lets Brian take him in his arms, the only thing Freddie dislikes is the coats between them. Without really thinking, he opens Brian’s slightly too big coat, removes his and cuddles closer to Brian, letting the coat surround him. 

Brian laughs at the action and doesn’t hesitate closing the cost around Freddie. The vibration of Brian’s laugh against Freddie’s head is another form of comfort he’ll never be tired of. 

“I love you too baby,” Brian whispers.

Freddie doesn’t feel so cold anymore. 

  
  



	2. A cozy night in

“Brian, you’re taking too long!” 

Freddie’s already all bundled up in a warm blanket, he can barely move with the tightness of it. It’s comforting, just until Brian finally comes down. If he ever comes down. He’s been in the bedroom for what feels like hours and Freddie’s already getting bored. Which isn’t hard for someone like Freddie. 

“One minute!” Brian answers from the bedroom. 

It’s already the third time Brian’s said it would take him just one minute. Freddie sighs dramatically in despair. Hopefully Brian heard it. Probably not, but Freddie wishes he did so he’d know just how much Freddie misses him, even from only a few meters away. 

Freddie hides his head under the blanket, Brian is really unfair with him. He’s the one criticising about the time he takes to prepare himself when he’s actually the one who takes an eternity. Freddie will tell him he’s annoyed when he comes down, he can’t get away with it so easi—

“Freddie?” Brian calls, laughing as he sees him buried under the soft blanket. 

Freddie won’t give in, he’s stronger than that, he can say no to Brian. He was annoyed with him only a few seconds before. He still is, of course, he is. 

“Did you get lonely, baby?” 

This is cruelty. Brian can’t call him baby when he’s trying to ignore him. He knows Freddie can’t stay mad at him when he’s called baby. It’s cheating. Very unfair cheating. 

“Yes,” Freddie answers, mumbling. 

And when Brian removes the blanket from Freddie’s lovely face, Freddie gives in, reluctantly. But he just can’t help himself when Brian is so perfect. He loves him and love drives him completely nuts. 

“I hate you,” he whispers non heatedly, a smile on his face. 

“I love you too, Fred,” Brian answers. “Come on, move,” he says, slightly nudging Freddie on the hip to make space for him. He can’t get enough of his incredible boyfriend. He loves to annoy him just to see how much he can never stay that way for long. 

Freddie makes him space and doesn’t hesitate to throw himself on Brian when he’s finally laying down on the couch. He loves putting his head on Brian’s torso, to feel his heartbeat, or in his neck, to have his scent in his nostrils forever. And it’s always so warm. He loves Brian’s warmth. 

He slides discreetly his hand between Brian’s legs, giving him a squeeze and then acting innocent, as if nothing happened. Brian gasps quietly. “Freddie!”

“What?” Freddie says, looking at Brian through his long lashes. 

“You’re a terror,” Brian jokes, squeezing Freddie tighter against his chest. He loves the bundle in his arms, more than anything in the entire world. He reaches for Freddie’s lips, catching them in a loving kiss. Freddie’s lips are always soft, they taste like peaches and sometimes like champagne after a drunken evening. 

He loves him. More than he could have ever imagined loving someone. He loves every part of him, every single piece of his personality, of his body. He loves everything, craves everything about him. He loves him even more when he falls asleep on top of him. 


	3. Snow day

* * *

Oh gosh, Freddie finds out he really hates ice skating. It’s all slippery, he’s got absolutely no balance, thank god Brian can hold him up slightly, though, he doesn’t look much more comfortable either. He’s cute, unsteady on his long legs. Freddie almost says the comment but decides to keep it to himself. 

They both saw it started snowing, well Freddie did first, after waking up, then proceeded to jump onto Brian to wake him up and made Brian look for himself. Brian would have been annoyed if he wasn’t completely in love. He only looked at Freddie and every ounce of annoyance just flew off. 

They’d decide to go out instead of cuddling all day like elders. There isn’t really much to do in England when it snows, so they decided to try skating. Anything is better than freezing their asses off in their cold apartment. The heating never seems to work when they need it the most. 

“Have you ever done that?” Freddie asks, he’s pretty sure Brian has since he’s better than Freddie. He manages to skate for a little while backwards and Freddie’s highly impressed. “Ice skating?” Brian asks. 

Freddie nods, still looking at Brian, waiting for an answer, hopefully maybe a small story. Brian always has interesting things to say and Freddie’s always so passionate about everything he says. Brian likes it, he loves Freddie for it, for being such a good boyfriend, such a loving one. 

“Hmm, barely?” Brian says, looking up for a second, trying to remember. “A few times, with my parents, when I was younger. I’ve never been very good though,” he chuckles, smiling wider when Freddie laughs with him. 

He’s beautiful, snow falling and laying delicately in his dark and long hair. His brown eyes shining with an incomparable happiness, his lips curled into an adorable smile. His teeth not hidden, easy for Brian to see them. Just like that, he can look at Freddie’s face perfectly, he doesn’t have to hide. He’s right in front of him, holding his hands, he’ll never have to hide his love again. 

The problem is that, when you stare too long at something while ice skating, there’s a good chance you won’t see if there’s something you should avoid. Which is exactly why he stumbles, feeling both his feet slide off the ground. In his ridiculous fall, he doesn’t stop holding Freddie’s hands, bringing him down too. Before they know it, they’re a pile of limbs onto each other, laughing so hard their jaws hurt. 

“Did I hurt you?” Brian asks, still laughing, though less intensely. Freddie shakes his head, his teeth on full display, he doesn’t even notice it. He’s so happy, so happy it’s like there’s nothing else around the both of them. It’s just them, against the whole world. Freddie just flops down in the end, on top of Brian. 

You’re really not experienced,” Freddie jokes, his voice muffled with Brian’s coat. Brian hits him lightly on the arm, as if offended, then ends up saying: “Not at all.”


	4. Christmas shopping

“Bri! I need this!”

“Freddie, we’ve already brought with us two cat ornaments,” Brian replies, a grin on his face. 

They’ve already been in this Christmas shop for two hours and Freddie has wanted to buy everything. Brian’s getting slightly exhausted, but not because of Freddie. Well, technically it’s his fault that he has to hold in his arms a very heavy bag filled with ornaments for their Christmas three and decoration for the house. Brian doesn’t mind saying yes to everything Freddie wants. 

“One more isn’t gonna hurt anyone!” Freddie insists, and he knows what he’s doing because he knows exactly with what type of eyes to look at Brian to convince him. He sticks out his bottom lip slightly, just enough to seduce Brian. 

“It’s gonna hurt  _ my _ wallet,” Brian says, still putting the cat made in glass in the bag. It really is pretty, Brian would never actually tell Freddie. 

“Thank you, darling!” Freddie beams, standing on his tippy toes to kiss Brian’s cheek softly. Brian can’t remember how many other kisses Freddie gave him. Each time Brian accepted an ornament, Freddie kissed his cheek, or his lips, or sometimes, when it had been harder to convince Brian, it was a kiss on the neck that last longer. 

“I love you,” Brian whispers, leaning in himself to kiss Freddie. 

The blush on Freddie’s cheeks never seems to stop amazing him, to stop making him fall in love harder. Freddie opens his mouth to let out a cheeky comment, but love overwhelmingly fills him and he can’t bring himself to ignore it, to just act as if it’s a joke. “I love you too,” he replies, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Can I have this then?” Freddie says, pointing at another small cat on the shelf, with innocent eyes. He watches as Brian’s face breaks into a bigger smile, no annoyance, there’s never any (except when Freddie’s being a dick, but that’s understandable).

“You’re impossible, you know that?” Brian exclaims, picking up, again, the wanted ornament. He then walks a few steps, turning Freddie around and wrapping one arm around his shoulders. “Come on, before you convince me to buy everything!”

“I just want the house to be perfect when the boys come, can you blame me?” He gives Brian an irresistible pout again. He’s a manipulator, but Brian doesn’t mind it, doesn’t mind the singer’s demands, they’re so much less than what Freddie truly deserves. Brian wouldn’t mind buying the entire world for him. 

“No I can’t,” Brian says, kissing Freddie’s nose when he looks up at him. Freddie’s cheeks turn a beautiful shade of red again. 

They don’t truly end up with that much things, Brian stills almost jumps when he sees the price on the cashing machine. And it’s not even like he doesn’t like what Freddie has picked out, he has better style than Brian does. (When Brian tried proposing decorations to him, Freddie accused him of trying to sabotage the entire decor.)

He likes cats too after all. And he loves Freddie. 

  
  



	5. Winter weekend away

“Are you sure our babies are gonna be fine?” Freddie asks, for the twelveth time, eyes wide and worried. 

“They’re gonna be okay, Freddie. It’s only two days, we’ve been away for much longer before!”

“I think I wanna go back home,” Freddie whispers, he looks at outside, the familiar streets turning into unfamiliar ones. 

He doesn’t like leaving his babies home alone, in fear of them thinking he’s rejecting them, that he doesn’t love them anymore. He doesn’t like leaving them alone for an hour, let alone a whole weekend. 

“Freddie, look at me,” Brian says, only slightly firmly. It does bring Freddie to look at him. “I wouldn’t lie to you would I?” He asks, smiling when Freddie shakes his head. He looks for a few seconds at the road before continuing. “They’re gonna be okay. You’ve been so stressed with the album lately, baby. We both need a breather, and maybe going away will bring you inspiration. Do you trust me?” 

“Of course I trust you,” Freddie replies, looking already more relaxed and happy. He snuggles his face in Brian’s palm, the warmth comfortable on his cheek. It’s almost as if Brian is holding his head in his hand. It’s the best he can have while Brian’s driving. 

He can’t remember much of the ride since he falls asleep after a few minutes, still holding Brian’s hand against his cheek. Brian’s hand is cramping, but he endures it, just to be able to see Freddie so calm and pretty. He doesn’t have the heart to wake him up.

  
  


When they’re parked in front of the hotel, Brian shakes lightly Freddie’s shoulder, his hand still stuck. He can’t help but smile at the sight. “Freddie,” he whispers, after a few shakes aren’t enough. Freddie grumbles some sounds weakly, then opens his eyes, squinting at the bright light of the day. 

“We’re here, baby” Brian explains quietly, still fond at his boyfriend looking so sweet and innocent. 

“Did I cramp your hand?” Freddie asks and Brian’s shakes his head. It’s a lie, but then Freddie will feel bad and anyway, Brian already notices the feeling getting back in his hand. 

After a few minutes of kissing each other soundly, Brian finally walks out of the car, carrying the way too big luggages for only two days out of the boot. Freddie follows him when he walks to the hotel. He’d have preferred going to a cabin, somewhere with no one around, with only them with the nature and the peacefulness, but Freddie would have freaked out at every spider. 

Brian prefers not to traumatise him. 

Freddie can’t pick up Brian’s full hand so he wraps his arm around Brian’s and snuggles him all the way to their room, even during the checking in part. Brian does look hot like that, all strong and manly. Brian always looks hot anyway. 

Freddie throws himself onto the bed as soon as their door is closed, as if he didn’t sleep only a few minutes ago. “Come and cuddle with me, darling,” he whispers and Brian gladly accepts, even if he’s nowhere near tired. He would never refuse a cuddle to Freddie. 

They don’t actually end up doing much outside during the whole weekend, but at least it’s a good distraction from their lives. For a weekend. 


	6. Christmas tree farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit sadder than usual. I haven’t been feeling the best today so I didn’t really feel like writing something happy when I wasn’t. I hope you guys will still like it :)

“Is it the Sunday blues, baby?”

“Yeah,” Freddie whispers, “except for the fact that we don’t have work tomorrow. So there’s no reason for me to have the Sunday blues.”

Brian wraps Freddie’s arms around his body and wraps his own around Freddie’s head, holding it tight against his chest. He kisses Freddie’s head softly, resting his lips there a few seconds before pulling them away. “I love you,” he whispers himself. 

They spend a few minutes like that, in each other’s arms, warm and protected. It’s just what Freddie when it happens, he needs Brian, his body close, his love. It doesn’t miraculously makes the unexpected sadness go away, but it calms it, it soothes it. 

“Come on,” Brian starts, pulling away slowly, “There’s something we still need for the flat.” He walks to the door, picking up his coat. Freddie’s heart clenches, Brian is leaving when he needs him. 

“Oh,” Freddie exclaims quietly, staring at the floor. He’s been too clingy, now Brian must be annoyed, bored with him. He stills looks up slightly to see Brian putting his boots on. He’s really leaving the house. 

Freddie decides to go to the bedroom while Brian’s leaving, he doesn’t have to see that it makes him sadder. “Fred, what are you doing?” Brian asks, sounding confused. 

“Well, hum— I’m going to the bedroom,” Freddie mutters. He still doesn’t look up at Brian. 

“Aren’t you coming with me?” 

Freddie’s head shots up just after hearing Brian. He wants to come, but he doesn’t want to bother Bri, he’ll only be a pain. “I thought you were going alone,” Freddie answers. 

“Of course not!” Brian says, as if there isn’t even a chance that he would have left on his own. He removes Freddie’s coat from the coat hanger and holds it up so Freddie can slip right it. And he does. 

When they’re outside, Freddie follows Brian in the car, holding his hand tightly. He hopes Brian doesn’t mind it, that he doesn’t mind how clingy he is. 

“Where are we going?” He asks several times, but Brian doesn’t answer. 

They park somewhere, and when Freddie looks around he sees where they are. A Christmas tree farm. They’d been thinking about coming a few days ago but got too busy. 

Brian opens the door for him, helping him up on his feet and kissing his cheek on the way. He leads the way to all the trees with his arm around Freddie’s waist. He knows that when Freddie feels sad he likes contact, so he doesn’t stop the contact one second. 

“Which one do you want?” Brian asks, looking down at Freddie. He already looks a bit better, which doesn’t actually mean anything sometimes. 

“I can’t see most of them because I’m too small,” Freddie responds, a small smile on his face. He shrieks when Brian picks him up after miming it. At least he has a reason to snuggle close to Brian now. His grip is extremely tight. 

“I love you,” he whispers in Brian’s ear, as if it is a secret. He smiles when Brian whispers it back.

It takes a while to find the perfect tree since Freddie is picky, but at least, when they come back home, Freddie is feeling much happier than before. 


	7. Making a gingerbread house

“Come on, Freddie! I’m waiting for you in the kitchen!” Brian exclaims, waiting for Freddie. Brian allowed that they’d stay in bed all morning and now it was time to do something productive. Or at least something similar to productive. 

When Freddie finally walks in, he looks confused, almost hesitant to step in. “Didn’t you say I was never allowed again in the kitchen?” He asks, looking at Brian with a face full of questions. 

“There’s nothing you can burn up right now. And I’m here if you somehow manage to make a mess, or burn the house down without even using any fire.”

Freddie gasps, acting offended. “I’m not actually that bad!” 

Though, he doesn’t remember, like Brian does, the time he managed to cause a fire from toasting bread, while he was looking at the toaster. He truly is a danger to the entire household when near the kitchen. 

“You’re not,” Brian answers, though he is, “come and sit on my lap.” Brian pats his legs and wraps his arms around Freddie’s waist when he’s eventually seated comfortably on him. 

“You sound like a creep when you say that,” Freddie says but Brian shuts him up with a kiss. He takes a box and gives it to Freddie so he opens it. It’s a gingerbread house, it’s small, but it still is a gingerbread house. 

“Oooh, I’ve never done this before,” Freddie whispers, he looks adorable with a big smile on his face, just like the smile of a child in a toys store. 

“I know, that’s why I bought it!”

It takes a while before everything is out of the box since Freddie’s so excited. Brian has to help him at some point because otherwise they’d still be there in several days. There are a few types of candy, frosting in a plastic bag and the actual gingerbread pieces of the house. 

Brian is the one holding up the pieces while Freddie puts the frosting—eating most of it during the process—as cement. The piping back explodes a few times in Freddie’s hands because he squeezes it too tightly. It makes a huge mess that Brian has to clean himself because ‘ _ It’s gonna make a bigger mess if I do it, darling!’ _

Brian watches Freddie attentively as he decorated the house precisely and with intense concentration. He kisses his tightly closed lips, happy when Freddie relaxes and lets his teeth poke out of his mouth onto his rosy bottom lip. 

Brian realises that Freddie is actually good at decorating the house—the roof falls down several times but Freddie blames Brian uniquely, he’s the one who didn’t hold it long enough. Brian kisses his cheek in apology and Freddie smiles brightly at him. 

Most candies end up in Freddie’s mouth before even being put on the house, but it’s still pretty and Freddie is happy. He turns on Brian’s lap to face him. He almost knocks over the table on the way, but there’s no damage to their creation. 

“At least there’s one thing in the kitchen you can be trusted with,” Brian jokes, earning an offended slap on the arm. 

  
  



	8. Decorating for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve no idea if this story makes any sense, I haven’t even reread what I wrote one time— Hope you enjoy!

“It looks like a shrine,” Brian says quietly, looking at the small with the cat decorations and the pictures of their cats. 

“Shut up, your hair looks like a puddle’s” Freddie retorts with narrowed eyes. Brian’s got no right to criticize his—with no doubt—incredible cat corner. Don’t parents put up pictures of their kids on their walls? It’s the same thing. 

“Hey! Don’t be mean to me!” Brian exclaims, thought he knows very well that Freddie’s aware he’s joking. 

“Then don’t be mean to my creation.” Freddie pokes Brian’s chest with his finger before walking past him to start decorating the Christmas tree. There’s already a few things on it, Brian has to agree that Freddie does look like he knows what he’s doing. 

Brian takes a few ornaments, carefully and strategically putting them on the branches of the tree. Lord knows Freddie would throw a fit (an adorable one) if they weren’t well placed. There’s clearly too many ornaments for the space they have to put them, but Freddie still manages to fit them all in, with a bit of help from Brian. He doesn’t hesitate to move a few that Brian placed, looking more than concentrated. 

Brian picks up the star going on top after they’re finished arranging the fairy lights. He stretches his arm to place it but almost falls on the tree when Freddie yells.

“Brian!”

For a minute, Brian thinks he’s injured, but when he looks at him, he is perfectly fine. Aside from the fact he looks contraried. 

  
  


“What?” Brian exclaims, a hand on his strongly beating heart. “You almost gave me a heart attack!” 

“And you’re gonna give  _ me _ one!” Freddie exclaims back, still looking offended and almost hurt. Though Brian can see it isn’t the worst kind of hurt, if it was, Brian would already be kissing Freddie everywhere to make him feel better. 

“What did I do?”

“We have to put the star together, you dummy!” 

“Fred, it’s just a star—“

“Fine,” Freddie retorts, he turns away, putting his attention on something else. Brian watches him for a few seconds before turning himself to go and out the star at its place. He freezes when Freddie talks quietly. “But just so you know, I’m not letting you fuck me for a whole month,” he says. 

Brian can hear the smirk on his face. He knows Brian can’t resist him, can’t keep his hands away from him. “You wouldn’t do that!”

“I can resist you very well darl—“

“So, are you coming or not? I’m waiting for you,” Brian cuts him off, he helps a giggling Freddie onto his back and they both hold the ornament when positioning it on the very tip of the highest branch. 

Brian lets Freddie back on his feet and kisses him soundly. He kisses his lips, then his neck, then his collarbone. Freddie knows just exactly what he’s doing to Brian, he doesn’t exactly complain about Brian’s lips on his skin too. 

“I really wanna fuck you now,” Brian mutters and Freddie can’t help bursting out laughing. 

  
  



	9. Baking a pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is barely about the pie anymore, but whateveeeer
> 
> Hope you’ll like it!

“Love you,” Freddie mutters, almost still asleep though not in the bed anymore. Brian’s been kissing him for a few minutes now and it’s making him want to sleep even more. He’s not bored at all, it’s just so lovely, so calming that Freddie’s eyes fall shut every few seconds when he looks at Brian. 

“You tired, baby?” Brian asks, placing a few strands of Freddie’s hair behind his ear. He smiles when Freddie hums, eyes closed, sitting on the chair, wrapping his arms around his legs tightly. 

“I don’t know why you insist I must cook with you if I’m such danger,” Freddie says, smiling, still not opening his eyes. He’ll fall right asleep if he doesn’t force himself to get up. He’s tempted to just let himself fall into a deep slumber. He’s not particularly comfortable on the wooden chair, but it certainly won’t stop him from falling asleep. 

“You’re pretty,” Brian says, not even answering his question. Freddie buried his face further into his knees, his face burning red. He likes it when Brian compliments him. He’s not self absorbed, not at all, but he always feels happy knowing Brian finds him beautiful. Just like he’s happy knowing Brian loves him. 

Brian eventually walks to the other side of the counter, he searches in every cupboard, finding every ingredient he needs. He doesn’t mind baking on his own, being able to watch Freddie all the while. He’s adorably beautiful and Brian can’t believe his luck. 

He baked a pie one time in his whole life, when he was a kid, but Brian realises it’s so much easier than what it looks like. He’s not very good at thinning the crust, it’s very uneven and not even round, but he figures it’ll taste the same. 

After a while, when still working on making the pie, he notices how Freddie’s body turned limp, how his mouth fell slightly opened, how his breath is slower, louder. He’s fallen asleep, and Brian doesn’t understand how he could have in this position. He takes a break, holding Freddie in his arms, trying not to wake him up, carrying him to the couch, only a few steps away. 

He won’t be able to see him there, but at least Freddie won’t get neck pain. Brian lays a pillow under his head, puts a blanket on his body. It’s a torture having to leave him to get back to his task. He kisses his forehead and walks back to the kitchen reluctantly. At least Freddie will wake up to the smell of a warm pie. 

What he doesn’t know is that Freddie is already awake, but doesn’t even think of showing it. He forces himself not to smile when Brian whispers “I love you” to him and rubs his thigh. He forces himself not to ‘wake up’ just so he won’t have to be alone, so Brian will stay with him or he’ll follow Brian. But he resists, lets Brian go, ignores the loud pounding of his heart. Brian is only meters away. He’ll see him again in no time. 

He smiles when Brian slips under the blanket half an hour later. 


	10. Making hot chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no time management, so this chapter is posted half an hour before midnight and was done in 20 minutes! Hope this chapter isn’t horrible because of that!
> 
> Enjoyyy!

“Oh my fucking god, I’m freezing!”

It’s cold in the flat, especially since they’ve been gone for hours and forgot to turn on the heating. And Freddie hates the cold. He prefers warmth, the warmth of Brian’s words, the warmth of Brian’s love, the warmth of Brian’s arms. Unfortunately, his arms aren’t warm at all at this very moment. 

“I swear, I’m gonna die from hypothermia,” Freddie mutters and Brian rolls his eyes at his dramatic phrases. 

He invited Freddie on the couch with him, wrapping his arms and the blanket around Freddie, though, the blanket is just as cold as the whole apartment and makes Freddie even colder. Brian realises how cold he actually is when he starts shivering in his arms. They’ve been outside for so long, so they haven’t had an ounce of warmth in hours. 

Giving up on this idea that he’s gonna warm himself and Freddie up from their own temperature, he gets up, leaving a very protesting Freddie, and walking (while shivering) to the kitchen. Freddie eventually follows, with the blanket still draped around his shoulders. 

“What are you doing?” He asks, looking like a caterpillar standing up. There are only his socks covered feet and his head coming out of the fabric. At least, like that, barely any cold air can enter. He’s still not any warmer than a few minutes before. 

Brian takes two cups, placing them on the counter before searching for other things. Freddie’s got no idea how Brian can even move without much covering him in such cold. He takes out a few ingredients, but Freddie is too concentrated on watching Brian to notice what he’s taken out, what he’s doing. 

He’s so handsome, Freddie will never stop looking at him. He loves looking at him, meeting his gentle eyes. He loves being close to him, even only mentally, he loves him. He’ll never be able to express it enough, to give him all the love he deserves, because he deserves so much. But he does his best and it seems to be enough for Bri. 

He wants to spend the rest of his life, waking up in his arms and going to sleep with them around him. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Brian’s hair in his face, his lips on his. He wants to spend the rest of his life telling everybody he’s his, that they’ll never separate them. He wants to spend the rest of his life listening to Brian telling him he loves him, just as much as telling him himself. 

“I love you,” Freddie says, he feels all vulnerable suddenly, especially when Brian approaches him just after putting the cups in the microwave. Brian is looking at him so intensely, so lovingly. “I love you too.”

A few seconds later, the microwave stops and Brian brings the cups in front of Freddie, showing him what he’s done. It’s hot chocolate. When Freddie drinks it, his body feels much warmer, and when Brian drinks his, pulling Freddie on his lap, Freddie feels warm all over. 


	11. Reading by the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you may notice that I don’t and probably won’t write much of a bubbly Freddie in this story. I’ve been depressed in the last few days and it’s really hard to come up with happy things. But I really like a cuddly and tired Freddie and I hope you still enjoy these short stories!

Freddie almost purrs at the feeling of long fingers massaging his head. He can’t even concentrate on what Brian’s reading, he’s trying to, but it feels so good and he’ll probably cry if Brian pulls away. 

He’s been watching, silently, as Brian flipped the pages of his book, it’s probably about astrophysics since he can’t understand a thing. He’s tried before, listening to what Brian tells him, but he never gets it. He’s probably a bit too dumb. He only has an art degree and he probably couldn’t have gotten anything more. 

There’s a fire in the fireplace, making really relaxing cracking noises, letting out its scent that Freddie loves, he especially loves smelling it on Brian after he’s been for long in front of it. His scent mixes in with the odour of smoke and Freddie can never help but put his nose in Brian’s hair, or his neck, or his chest and smell for a while, ignoring Brian’s laughs and how he keeps saying he looks like a dog. He doesn’t care, he gets to smell Brian. 

Brian’s arm must be cramping this way, crooked, placed on Freddie’s head. It’s selfish, but Freddie doesn’t tell Brian to relax his arm for a while, to remove it from his hair. It’s just that it feels safe, even if Brian isn’t putting all his attention on him, he’s not ignoring him, he’s acknowledging the fact that Freddie’s there, asking for a bit of attention at least. 

“Bri,” he murmurs.

“Hmm?”

“All of this is nonsense,” Freddie whispers, happy with the vibration of Brian’s body under him while he laughs. He snuggles closer, making sure the blanket doesn’t fall off, that there’s no limbs out in the air, not covered. He does the same for Brian’s legs, pulling the cover on his uncovered foot. 

Brian removes his hand to turn the page, but before he can, Freddie pulls back the fingers in his hair and turns the pages himself, smiling shyly when Brian looks at him with an amused face. 

Tom jumps on the sofa, walking on Freddie’s legs to finally arrive at the crevice right between Brian and Freddie’s legs and he sits there, at the perfect place for Freddie to act like a crazy cat lady. Brian loves his baby voice when he talks to the cats. He loves the blush that forms on Freddie’s face when he talks to his babies. 

Freddie forces himself not to fall asleep as he watches the fire moving, as he feels Brian caressing his head, as he feels his baby slightly on his lap, sitting between his parents. He doesn’t want to fall asleep and miss all the lovely feelings that come to him, that fill him. 

He turns his head to the book in Brian’s hands, it’s so big, there must be so much words on each page, but Freddie still reads, trying to understand a thing, he’d be so proud of himself, being able to bring up a subject like this to Brian and be able to talk about it while knowing what they’re talking about. 

“You know what? No more of that for today, you have  _ all _ my attention,” Brian says, closing his book and wrapping an arm around Freddie, leaving the other playing with the gorgeous jet black hair. He gives Freddie a kiss on the forehead and turns his head to stare at the fire. 


	12. Christmas film night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not much of a Christmas film watcher so I know literally NONE. This chapter is supposed to be about a Christmas film, but I hope some overthinking during a movie counts!
> 
> Hope you’ll like it!

“This makes no sense! How can he—never mind,” Freddie exclaims. 

The movie they’re watching makes absolutely no sense and it’s almost annoying Freddie, making him throw comments every few minutes. 

“It isn’t supposed to make sense, Freddie,” Brian laughs, laying a hand on Freddie’s head. He’s been laying his head on Brian’s lap, tracing patterns on Brian’s legs with the tip of his finger. 

“It’s really pretty isn’t it?” Freddie asks, clearly not talking about the movie they’ve been trying to watch for an hour already. Freddie’s been distracted with every single thing around him and barely even knows what the movie is about. 

“What is?” 

“Our tree,” Freddie whispers, looking up at Brian while grasping his hand, laying sweet and gentle kisses on his hand. “It’s amazing.” Brian smiles at his boyfriend, face illuminated by the screen and the Christmas lights, his skin turned into gold, his eyes as bright as the stars Brian likes to look at. He loves him, and he never wants to let him go. 

“I think this is gonna be the best Christmas ever,” Freddie smiles back reaching with both his hands for Brian’s face, bringing it down near his, inviting him to kiss his lips. Brian does and Freddie feels even happier. “Well I haven’t had much Christmases in my life so there’s not much competition, but still,” he adds, still remembering the Christmas of the previous year. 

It had been great and Freddie told everyone how much it was his best Christmas that time too, but now it’s different, now there’s Brian, now there’s Queen. Even if there’s less of his parents, at least there’s people that care for him. 

There had also been a Christmas a few years before, it was sadder, lonelier, with a small Christmas three, the size of a bottle or champagne empty, drank during the night, a few hours after the few people that cared about him left, after Brian left with his girlfriend, looking happy, leaving Freddie on his own. He’d called his parents, only for it to be awkward, for a few words exchanged, obvious thoughts repressed from them. He’d called Mary, only for a few minutes of conversation before her family called for her. It was a Christmas with presents for him from him, with a few tears shed, many beer bottles emptied quickly. 

No matter how much it still hurts to think about it, it’s in the past, it doesn’t matter anymore. It was only a bad year, spent following Smile around, wondering if he wasn’t being too much, if the boys didn’t secretly hate him. He has Brian now, there’s no need to worry about it, he has everything (but loving parents) he’s ever wanted. 

“I love you so much,” Brian whispers, sitting Freddie up on his lap so he can kiss him better, hug him better. Anyone watching them would be annoyed with the amount of time they spend telling each other ‘I love you’, but it’s needed, so they’ll never stop. 

“I love you too, darling.”

He’s never gonna have a sad Christmas again. 

  
  



	13. A day while snowed in

“Fred, come on, wake up,” Brian whispers in Freddie’s hair, smiling when Freddie mumbles a few words, still mostly asleep. 

He looks all lovely and relaxed, bundled up, like usual, in three blankets. Brian can’t ever possibly understand how he doesn’t burn under all of those. He’s still glad Freddie does it, like that, his feet are a bit warmer when he places them against Brian’s legs. 

“Baby,” Brian talks again, removing a strand of hair from Freddie’s face to place it behind his ear. The word makes Freddie smile, he’s already more awake, but it always takes a little while before he actually opens his eyes. 

Eventually, his eyes flutter open, he squeezes them tightly before opening them again because the sun is so bright in their room. “Why are you waking me up and what hour of the day is this even?” Freddie asks and Brian’s surprised he’s already awake enough to talk so much. It shouldn’t surprise him, Freddie talks a lot. 

“It’s 9,” Brian starts and get slightly cut off by Freddie’s protest. “And I’m waking you up because it’s snowing.” At that, Freddie’s eyes widen and he sits up to look out the window. It is snowing, and it’s beautiful, big and fluffy snowflakes falling from the sky. There’s already a thin layer of snow everywhere in the street. 

“It’s pretty,” Freddie says, still looking out, “It is,” Brian confirms, though he isn’t looking out anymore, he keeps his eyes fixated on his boyfriend, with bed hair and small eyes from the early (for Freddie) awakening.

When Freddie notices that Brian’s been staring at him, he blushes pink and hits him kindly on the shoulder, clearly embarrassed. “It’s sad because I’ve got no energy to go out,” he sighs, flopping back on the bed, head falling on the pillow. 

“Then we can just lay here on this lovely bed  _ all _ day and cuddle until we’re tired of each other. What about that?” Brian proposes, smiling as Freddie giggles. “It’ll take long before that Bri,” he answers, already switching his head from the pillow to Brian’s lap. 

“We’ve got all the time in the world, baby.”

Freddie lets himself believe it, lets the overwhelming love fill him and remove any of the exhaustion from his body. He can’t feel anything but content, with Brian laying down and pulling him closer, higher up his body for his head to be on Brian’s chest, available for head kisses from Bri. 

When he opens his eyes, he can see the snow from outside, the people walking by, looking just as happy as he feels. And when he closes his eyes he can feel everything, can feel his head moving up and down with Brian’s breathing, he can feel the warmth on the side of his head and ear, he can feel Brian’s warm and slender hand on his back, under his T-shirt. 

Sometimes, it just feels good to not worry about anything, not move a finger, just enjoy what’s around you, there to love you, forever (or at least that’s what Brian says, and Freddie forces himself to believe it) and to be there for everything. 


	14. Christmas blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was a different prompt for the day, but I didn’t feel inspired by it so I decided to create my own prompt. It’s basically a small scene of the horrible Christmas Freddie thought about in a previous chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“We’ve been thinking about getting married,” Brian confesses, he looks happy, a warm blush on his cheeks, a glimmer in his beautiful hazel eyes. 

“Woah mate! When?” Roger exclaims, already excited. Or at least excited enough to not notice the strange looks in Freddie’s eyes. 

“Probably in a few months. Nothing’s planned though, and even if we talked about it, I wanna do a real proposal,” he explains, thinking about the ring he saw through the glass of a shop. It was perfect, perfect for the finger he wants to see the ring on. 

Looking up from his own hands, his eyes cross Freddie’s. He smiles, mouth tightly closed, it’s not the type of smile Brian enjoys seeing on him. “I’ve already found the right ring, I think,” Brian finishes, finally looking away from Freddie. 

“I’m sure she’s gonna be very happy,” John tells Brian. He can relate, knows the anxiety that comes with it all. He knows whatever will please her if marrying Brian is what she wants. 

She. _She._ Freddie wishes he wouldn’t know about this conversation, that it would be talked exactly when he’s not there, because Brian would be surprising _him_ with a ring. Not her, not Chrissie, the perfect girlfriend anyone would want. Except him, and that is the problem. He doesn’t care about the girlfriend, he wants the man, the guitarist, the lover that Brian is. 

“I should get going.”

Freddie hadn’t realised that it’s already near midnight. It’s completely dark outside, and the boys are getting up, they’re putting on their shoes, tying the laces to their boots. 

“Will you be fine on your own?” Brian asks him, out of the blue. It’s probably not out of the blue, but Freddie hasn’t been paying any attention, he can’t stop thinking about Brian’s marriage, about having to see Brian be completely to someone else, to never notice him again. 

“I’ll be okay.” He clears his throat when the words come out raw and painful. 

There’s a few hugs, has he forgotten to hug Deaky or is he becoming mad? He’s becoming mad. Has Brian looked at him in the eyes since telling him about the wedding? Has he noticed it, does he know what Freddie feels, is he that bad at hiding things?

Brian’s never wanted him, never will, he’s getting married. Married to someone much better, much more sane, less clingy, less creepy and ugly. Married to a woman, someone that Brian’s parents would love. Someone that Freddie’s parents would love if he got married to her. 

It’s Christmas. No, it’s just another day, there’s nothing different. Christmas magic is bullshit, everything about Christmas is bullshit. It’s a time of the year to reunite with people you love and that love you. What do people that aren’t loved do? What are they supposed to be doing, on their own?

It’s fine, it’s just another day. He’s alone everyday anyway, there’s not a difference. It being Christmas doesn’t change a thing. It doesn’t change the fact that the boys have places more important than him to be. That eventually, Brian will come even less than he doesn’t now, or he’ll bring his girlfriend, rub salt on the open wound on Freddie’s heart. 

It’s just Christmas. It’s not like it ever meant anything to Freddie. 

  
  
  



	15. Drawing a hot bath

“Brian, I told you, the bubbles are just th—“

“Oh,” Freddie whispers, seeing the lighted candles and the bubble filled bath. It smells good, it smells all the products Freddie puts in the bath when he feels tense and wants to relax. 

He really wants to relax right now. 

“C-can I join you?” He asks, shy and blushing, happy when Brian takes him in his arms. 

“It was for both of us, baby,” Brian explains, kissing the top of Freddie’s head. He slowly and sweetly strips Freddie off his gown. He’s wearing black shirt underwear and Brian can’t help staring for a bit. Black looks gorgeous on his skin tone. 

He eventually strips Freddie off his underwear too, letting it fall on the floor. Freddie walks to the bath, sliding one foot in it first, then the other and finally, after getting used to the temperature, getting almost completely underwater except for his head. 

Brian kneels down in front of him, smiling when Freddie closes his eyes in content. 

“My water baby,” he whispers, kissing Freddie’s cheek. 

He really is a water baby though, he never says no to a bath, can spend hours in one without feeling like getting out. It’s honestly hard not to fall in love when Freddie is acting all adorable. 

“Come on, Bri, get in,” Freddie suggests, but it really sounds like an order.

So Brian obeys, stripping off everything himself. He joins Freddie in the bath, happily letting him sit in front of him and lay on his chest. There are bubbles gathered around their bodies and Nrian can’t help himself, taking some and putting them on Freddie’s head. 

“Do I look pretty?” Freddie asks, jokingly, looking at Brian and making his best face, with still bubbles on his head. 

“You look incredible,” Brian answers, laughing.

Freddie’s neck is exposed, leaving Brian so much place to do everything he wants. He leans in, kissing the available skin. Freddie shivers, but he’s nowhere near cold. He hums, pleasure filling him, love filling him. 

“Hmm, keep going,” Freddie whispers, arching back his neck to give more space. There’s gonna be a mark the next morning, and Freddie’s can’t wait for it. It’s just one small of the many proofs that Brian loves him (and this one stays visible for a while). It looks like something horny teenagers would give each other. And they’re horny, and still acting like teenagers, so it counts!

Brian pulls away, much to Freddie’s protests. There’s a dark red circle on his neck, Brian wants to kiss it forever. 

“I love you so much,” Brian whispers. 

They could actually make love in the bath, but there’s too much bubbles and not much space so they’ll wait until later. For now, Freddie can cuddle up on Brian’s chest again, smile when fingers get tangled in his hair and touch lightly the mark with his fingers. 

“I love you too, Bri.”


	16. A spontaneous night out

“Freddie get up! We’re going out,” Brian’s exclaims. 

“Wha—since when? When were you going to tell me? You know it takes me at least two hours to prepare myself! I swear Bri—“

“I’m telling you know,” Brian smiles, laughing at Freddie’s offended expression. “Come on, just put on some sexy pants and some boots and we can go.” 

“Absolutely not!” Freddie almost yells. “I can’t go out with my hair looking like a mess and without ANY makeup on and without showering, putting all of my very important moisturisers if I don’t want wrinkles in two years. And I can’t afford not to have the perfect outfit, which usually takes a whi—“

“Freddie, you don’t need all that,” Brian says sweetly, taking Freddie’s hands in his. “You don’t need any makeup to look beautiful, to have perfect hair, and you certainly won’t have wrinkles soon, baby. You look sexyat any time and in anything.”

Freddie looks up at him slowly, vulnerability evident on his face. He bites his lip, opens his mouth to talk hesitantly. “Really?” He asks quietly. He blushes and ducks his head when Brian nods. Brian lifts his head up with a finger, kissing his lips immediately. 

“Come on, go put on some pretty outfit.” He allows him that, at least. He can’t help watching when Freddie searches in the drawers, bending down to reach for pants, exposing his underwear covered ass. He has a perfectly round ass and Brian really wants to have it in his hands for a while. He feels embarrassed thinking about it. 

Freddie puts on black leather flared pants with a black blouse with flowers on it. He puts on his black platform boots and a leather bracelet. His long wavy hair lays lightly on his shoulders. Brian feels now underdressed in his jeans and T-shirt. He can barely breathe, looking at Freddie while he looks at him shyly. 

“God, Fred, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Brian says, in awe. 

He walks a few steps to be in front of him and kisses him firmly on the lips, bringing him close with one of his hands on his back, very near his ass. “I love you,” he mutters, probably for the hundredth time of the day, but he truly and so strongly does. He’s everything Brian wants. He’s the love of his life. 

“I love you too, Bri, but if you keep being this sweet we’ll never go out,” Freddie says, trying to hide the fact his face is bright red. 

So they walk down the stairs, Brian takes Freddie’s furry coat and helps him put it on. Freddie doesn’t bother asking Brian if it’s not too much, if he doesn’t look silly. He’ll say he doesn’t, and if he does look silly then Brian would never tell him that. 

When they’re out of the appartement, Freddie grasps his hand almost in a hurry. He’s glad he gets to feel him. He doesn’t stop himself from walking closely to Brian, their arms touching every few seconds. Brian isn’t saying if it bothers him. 

It’s gonna be a great night and Freddie knows it as he gives Brian another kiss on the lips. 


	17. A walk in the snow

“Bri, why is London so fucking cold?” Freddie asks, not actually expecting an answer. He sighs dramatically, like he does all the time. “It used to be so much hotter in India, why isn’t the whole world hot?” He groans when there’s a cold breeze making his hair fly. Yeah, he really should have put a hat on. 

“And I look absolutely ridiculous with all these layers on. Bri, why did I accept to go on a walk?”

“Because you said you needed fresh air and to exercise more,” Brian responds, for the fifth time, still as amused. Freddie’s been complaining since they started walking and Brian’s so in love with him that he’s not even a bit annoyed. Roger would roll his eyes at him if he saw it.

“I make shitty decisions. Don’t let me make stupid decisions next time, darling,” Freddie says, he still lets his head fall on Brian’s arms as he holds his hand. They don’t even have gloves, as usual, and like last time, their hands are frozen. 

Brian notices and quickly places both their hands in his pocket. Freddie looks up at him, not complaining anymore, happy. No matter how much he thinks what he’s wearing is, as he says ‘simply horrendous’, Brian can’t help finding him the prettiest, like always. The rose tint of his cheeks helps too. 

A few snowflakes fall, making a thin white layer on the ground. It’s beautiful, the snow laying on the trees, it’s romantic. 

They get a few stares, like usual, not because they’re famous, but because they’re men, holding hands, acting like this is  _ normal _ . Brian wishes people understood, tried to understand. It doesn’t matter, all that matters right now is Freddie. He’s all that ever mattered. 

“Love you, Bri,” Freddie whispers, eyes closing, even if they’re walking. He looks like he’s ready to fall asleep, right in the middle of their walk. Brian doesn’t stop holding him as tight as he can. 

“I love you too,” he answers, kissing Freddie on the lips, mentally saying fuck to all the people uncomfortable with them kissing, Freddie is his, he’ll never stop being his, at least in Brian’s heart. 

He says fuck you mentally to all the people who dared hurt Freddie, who dared put a hand on him. He doesn’t deserve anything else than love, so much love. 

Freddie starts talking, Brian feels guilty for not actually paying attention. He’s too busy staring at Freddie, looking in his eyes until his cheeks turn red, still talking. Apparently, he’s talking about something Tom did this morning. Brian really can’t pay any attention to what he’s saying. 

He’s so fond of him, so in love. He doesn’t understand how anyone could not love him. He’s everything Brian’s ever wanted, everything he wished for in a partner, perfect, from head to toe, from his personality to his body (his eyes, and lips, and teeth and ugh—). He kisses him in the middle of a sentence. 

He’s gonna marry him one day. 

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

There's soft Christmas music in the background and, immediately, Freddie joins Brian in the living room, hugging him tightly. He closes his eyes, letting his hips sway just like Brian’s do. He buries his face deeper in his neck, until he can barely be seen. He makes sure every part of their bodies that can touch is touching. 

He feels stupid, a few tears prickling at his eyes. There’s no reason to cry, no reason to be sad, but he just cries. And he tries to hide it, because Brian doesn’t have to deal with that. He doesn’t deserve to have to. But the problem is that his tears are wet on Brian’s shoulders and that Freddie’s never been good at hiding his crying, so he sniffles repeatedly, not really quietly. 

Brian tries to pull him away to look in his eyes, but Freddie refuses, clinging extremely tight onto Bri. 

“What’s going on, baby?” Brian asks, worried. He really doesn’t like it when Freddie’s sad. 

“I—I’m fine, I just— I don’t know.”

He can’t form a sentence correctly, feeling so incredibly overwhelmed by all his emotions. He tries to concentrate on the music in the background instead. 

“I just really love you,” he whispers, most certainly embarrassed of acting this way. But Brian doesn’t mind it if Freddie’s not sad, if he’s happy. “I love you too, baby,” Brian answers, kissing the side of Freddie’s head. 

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Brian holds him tighter, like it’s actually possible, he, himself, feels so stupid sometimes for being so hung up on Freddie, for looking and him and only having the words ‘I love you’ on his mind. But then he thinks about how much love Freddie deserves and he doesn’t feel stupid anymore. It would be stupid to  _ not _ be so hung up over Freddie. 

“Nothing’s wrong with you. You’re just a bit emotional today and it’s okay,” Brian tells him, comfortingly. 

The music still plays faintly. For a second, Freddie listens to it, then listens back to Brian’s heartbeat. He kisses his left collarbone a few times, exhausted yet so incredibly happy. So happy he’s crying. 

“Please don’t go,” he whispers, very stupidly, but he loves Brian and it would devaste him if he decided he was better without him. He’ll die without Brian, die of the heartache of his absence. He’ll die seeing Brian happy somewhere else than in their bed with Freddie cuddled up on him. 

“I’m here, baby, forever. I swear.”

The song isn’t good enough for a real dance, but this way Freddie feels safe in the warmth of his arms, the warmth of his chest, the warmth of his neck. He doesn’t mind the swaying from side to side. 

He relaxes finally completely after a little while, Brian doesn’t pull away a second. He lets him be hidden from everyone. This is an opportunity he rarely has, since they’re so famous, so even if there’s no one to hide from, then Freddie accepts it gladly. 

“I’m falling asleep.”

“Then sleep, baby.”


	19. Christmas baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m a young writer with no experience with sex whatsoever so don’t judge what I’ve tried to write, please 😂
> 
> Enjoy this nonsense I’ve written today!

“It smells good, Bri!” Freddie convinces Brian while they’re sitting on the couch. 

Brian’s been baking all morning and Freddie barely had a moment with him. They’re laying on the couch, and Freddie’s finally less lonely, but Brian keeps worrying that his pies are somehow burning, when they’re completely fine. 

“I can smell something burning, Freddie,” Brian retorts, eyes wide. 

“Stop being dramatic!  _ I’m  _ the one supposed to be dramatic! I’m sure your pies are fine,” Freddie tells him again before grasping his collar and bringing him closer for a kiss. They haven’t had sex in  _ days _ and Freddie’s desperate. Every time Brian’s been too busy and tortured him, having to deal with the bulge in his pants  _ Brian _ caused himself. 

He climbs on Brian’s legs, he does seem eager too. He lets his lips travel from his mouth to his neck, slowly, then to his collarbone, and then back to his neck. Freddie doesn’t hesitate bouncing slightly on Brian’s crotch area, making sure his bum hit perfectly where he wanted it to be. Brian lets out a gasp occasionally, okay no, more than occasionally. 

“Hmm, you feel so good baby,” Brian mumbles, groaning from the very deep of his throat, which makes Freddie even hotter than he was a second before. Brian’s low voice is so incredibly sexy. 

It doesn’t take long before the bip of the fire alarm screams, totally ruining the mood Freddie was trying to make. Brian opens his eyes quickly before sliding off his lap a very disappointed Freddie. He runs to the kitchen, waving around the kitchen cloth in the air, trying desperately to make the smoke go away. There’s actually no fire, but just a  _ ton _ of smoke. 

The pies are burnt, inevitably. 

“I told you, Freddie!” Brian yells from the kitchen and Freddie only answers with a defeated groan. He’s hard now and Brian is too busy with his pies that would have probably ended up in the garbage because they  _ never _ eat dessert. Brian says they never do because they never have any, but Freddie’s still convinced it’s because they don’t actually care for dessert much. 

When Brian comes back from the kitchen, his forehead is sweaty, curly locks of hair sticking to it. He still laughs, watching Freddie lay with  _ no _ life in his body on the couch, clearly desperate to finish what they’ve started a few minutes before. 

“You’re a cruel man, May,” he lets out, turning away from him, purposely sticking out his butt so Brian sees what he’s missing out on. And he’s missing out on a lot. “You know, if you weren’t obsessed with your pies, I could have given you a great blowjob,” he says, like it’s too late. 

“We don’t need pies. We never eat dessert anyway,” Brian answers, smiling while looking at Freddie that tries to hide his own with tightly closed lips. 

“You never listen to me.” He sighs. 

Brian climbs on the couch, Freddie’s legs between his own. He turns around, finally smiling completely, unable to help himself. It’s Brian’s turn to kiss him everywhere and Freddie isn’t complaining one second. 

Brian will definitely make it up to him tonight. 


	20. Wrapping presents

“No! Bri! Don’t come in!”

Freddie’s been doing secret things in the bedroom all day and Brian begins to get suspicious. He never spends time alone voluntarily and now he doesn’t even want Brian to get in the bedroom. 

“What are you doing?” Brian asks, he’s got a pretty good idea, but he just like to hear Freddie stutter when he doesn’t know what to say, when he’s been caught. 

“Hum, well—I can’t tell you. This is governmental secrets that just can’t be revealed,” Freddie answers and Brian can’t help but laugh. 

“But I wanna see you, baby.”

“You do? Well...Wait a minute, I’m almost finished,” Freddie says, like it surprising that Brian wants to be with him. Sometimes Brian doesn’t get how his mind works, how he could believe that Brian even likes time away from him more than with him. 

It takes more than a minute, obviously, since it’s Freddie. But Brian gladly waits, hearing the sounds of torn paper and murmured curses. The door finally opens, and Freddie lets him enter, showing the well placed wrapping paper and small objects on the bed. It looks like it hasn’t even been used. 

“I’m gonna start wrapping presents for the boys. I hope they’ll like them even if it’s not much, but since we’re quite short on the money I did my best,” Freddie explains shyly, like ashamed he can’t give more. 

It makes Brian’s cheeks burn as he thinks of the money  _ he _ spent on a gift for Freddie. He could never go overboard. Freddie deserves the world. 

“What are they?” Brian asks, sitting beside him, trying to avoid sitting on anything. 

“I got some scent thingy for Roger’s car. With some odours of course.” 

It’s in the shape of a car, obviously. 

“And I got Deaky a record of The Beatles he doesn’t have yet.” It’s not in its plastic anymore, clearly already used by someone else. “It’s not much, I know,” Freddie says immediately, sad he can’t give better things. He wishes he could be richer, give them the entire world. 

“I’m sure they’ll love it,” Brian assured him, taking his hand and leaving a soft kiss on the back of it. It makes Freddie smile and Brian’s satisfied. “What did you buy me?” He asks, not discreetly at all. 

“I’m not telling you, Bri,” Freddie answers, eyes squinting, challenging. 

“But, you can now help me wrap those gifts since I’m a terror at wrapping anything in this paper.”

Brian isn’t much better either, but at least he gets less impatient than Freddie does. He decided to give his gift in a box this year, so it’s easier. Well he didn’t have much of a choice anyway. 

“Come on, let’s do this.”

It takes two hours.  _ Two hours.  _ To wrap two small gifts. They  _ are _ interrupted by a small (not that small) make out session which removes of the two hours. But still. Brian’s sure nobody was ever this back at wrapping presents. And in the end, they’re not even that well done, but every part of the gifts are hidden. That’s the point, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys guess what Brian’s gift for Freddie is?


	21. Date night

“Bri! They didn’t have bread you wan—“

Freddie’s still fully covered by his coat and still wrapped in his scarf when he notices the living room. The lights are closed, the room lit uniquely by the multiple candles. It smells like a mix of vanilla and bolognese pasta. Brian’s sat on the floor, on multiple cushions. He looks beautiful, face lit only slightly. 

“Oh, Bri…” Freddie whispers, so incredibly happy, surprised. 

“Come on, baby, I’ve been waiting for you,” Brian says, smiling from ear to ear. He opens his arms for Freddie to come into them. And as soon as his coat and scarf are removed, he throws himself in his arms. There’s nowhere else he’d rather be. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, just holding each other, like they’re the only people left in the world. Jerry does come and sit in Freddie’s lap, requesting cuddles. He purrs only at the contact of their bodies against him. 

“Love you,” Freddie states in the crook of Brian’s neck. 

At this very moment, he can’t imagine not having this, living without Brian, his favorite guitarist in the world, his Jimi Hendrix, his partner in everything. He can’t imagine waking up without his arms around him, Freddie’s face on his chest. He can’t imagine ever being with someone else, ever ending something so beautiful. 

He never thought love could feel this way. 

“I love you too, baby,” Brian responds, “We should start eating this if we don’t want it to go cold,” he laughs, just as happy as Freddie is. He gives him a last kiss on the cheek, then one on the lips and they finally pull apart. 

Freddie’s cheeks are rosy from love. 

They eat in silence after Freddie assures Brian of how good the meal is. It’s a comfortable silence that none of them want to interrupt. When they’re finished, Freddie just lays his head on Brian’s knees. 

“How do you see yourself in the future?” He asks Brian, he hopes he can’t hear the slight fear in his voice, the insecurity. 

“In a big house, a rock star, with you, with even more babies.”

“We’re already rock stars, darling,” Freddie answers, quietly. “Do you really think we’re gonna be together in 50 years?” He asks, stroking Jerry’s fur softly. 

“Of course, we’re gonna be together forever, Freddie.”

Freddie sits up on his knees, facing Brian, he lets his head fall on his chest, he sighs, happily, when Brian lays down and brings Freddie with him. He’s the perfect pillow, soft and even warmer than an average pillow. And he strokes hair, gives kisses, whispers ‘I love you’, makes love to Freddie. He’s perfect, the type of man Freddie always dreamed of, even during boarding school while trying to push away those thoughts he thought were sins. 

This is the happiest he’s ever been, and it’s gonna be the best Christmas he’s ever had. 

  
  
  
  



	22. Night with friends

“Boyyys!” Freddie shrieks after opening the front door and seeing Roger and John. 

He throws his arms around them, excited like a child. 

“It’s been way too long!”

“Freddie we’ve seen each other a week ago,” Roger rolls his eyes, but he’s actually as happy as seeing his best friends. It’s been a long week and that’s what they all need. 

“One week is a long time.”

Freddie finally lets them in when he realises it’s fucking  _ freezing _ . They hug each other again and Brian does the same before they sit on the couch and he brings Freddie on his lap, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Brian, have you finally found his gift?” John asks. Brian asked him and Roger for help finding a present for Freddie when he was stuck with no ideas. He eventually found an idea, and he’s really excited to give him. Hopefully he’ll like it. 

“Yeah,” he answers, if he talks more about it Freddie will ask questions and he’s the worst liar ever. Especially when lying to Freddie. Not that he does often, of course. 

They talk for a while, catching up, talking about their incredibly busy week. Deaky talks a bit about Veronica, about her being pregnant and how impatient he now is to be a dad. Freddie can’t help thinking about how much older they already are than when they met. It’s only been a few years, but John used to be the baby, almost a teenager, and now he’s gonna be a dad, married. 

He’d like to marry Brian, if he could. He’d like to be able to call him his husband, to tell everybody he’s his. Hopefully that’s what Brian wants too, hopefully he wants to be Freddie’s forever and for Freddie to be his forever. He tries not to think too much about, not to get ideas, to get his hopes up. He just loves Brian that much. 

There’s not actually much to eat when they go to the table. It’s not like they’re rich, but Freddie spent most of his savings on a fancy bottle of champagne. With Brian being vegetarian, it makes it all so much more complicated. 

It’s a really great evening. Freddie likes alone and romantic nights with Brian, cuddled up on him, but he would never want to stop having nights with his best friends, drunk, laughing at the most stupid things. John and Roger liked their gifts, Freddie said they were from both him and Brian since he had a bit of time to find them when Brian didn’t. It doesn’t really matter, they were happy. 

They’re all very drunk by the end of the night, so much that they don’t have the energy to go to an actual bed. So they end up sleeping on the couch and floor. Brian and Freddie share the couch, since John and Roger  _ obviously  _ won’t. It’s messy, but it’s who they are. 

It’s a great Christmas night. (Not that it’s actually Christmas.)

  
  



	23. Giving Christmas presents

“I hope you’ll like it,” Freddie whispers, hands joined together in slight anxiety, cheeks red with shyness. 

Brian kisses him on the cheek, just to reassure him. He’s convinced he’s gonna love it. Anything coming from Freddie, Brian likes it without even knowing what it is. 

He tears the wrapping paper away, met with the back of a canvas. He turns it around and his jaw goes slack. It’s the prettiest thing Brian’s ever seen. A painting of them, together, clearly the painting of a picture that Roger or John took once. They’re sitting, Freddie in Brian’s lap, in the studio. They look happier than Brian could imagine. 

It looks just like what the picture must look like (except from Freddie’s teeth which he always draws too big). 

“It’s incredible,” Brian breathes out, shocked and so impressed. 

He turns to Freddie and showers him with kisses. It’s the best Christmas present he’s ever gotten, not that Freddie isn’t enough as a Christmas gift. “I love you so much, baby.”

“I love you too,” Freddie replies, flushed. 

It’s Brian’s turn to give his gift. To not give anything away, he put it in a bigger box. Freddie’s happy face is the prettiest as he looks at Brian. Slowly, he opens the box, revealing a wrapped little cube. 

He immediately removes the paper, then looks at the small box for a while. He turns it around at least ten times. It’s made of red velvet. 

“What is this?” He asks, looking briefly at Brian. 

From his face, Brian can guess he’s got an idea of what it is, but doesn’t want to get his hopes up. Even more slowly than previously, he opens the box. He gasps when he sees what’s inside. 

“Bri,” he whispers, already tearful. 

It’s a ring, ornate with four small diamonds and a bigger one in the middle. 

Brian takes it away from Freddie’s shaking hands and smiles at him, not nervous anymore. 

“I love you, so fucking much. So much more than anyone I’ve ever loved, so much more than I thought I could ever love. And I can’t imagine myself stopping loving you. I know marriage isn’t legal, but one day it will be, I know it. And when this day arrives, I want to marry you. This is a promise, that I’m never leaving you, that I love you, that I’m gonna marry you.”

He has to wipe away his tears before looking at Freddie again, who is crying even more. 

“Is that what you want too?” He asks, softly. 

Freddie nods, before bursting into tears. Brian brings him closer, hugs him tightly, he slides the ring on Freddie’s ring finger, looking at his hand for a moment, emotional. 

“I love you, Bri,” Freddie says, holding onto Brian even more. 

This is what Brian wants, for the rest of his life, this is what he’s gonna have, no matter what happens, no matter what life throws at them. He’ll fight for as long as he lives, fight for their love. 

“I love you too, baby.”


	24. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter😭 I hope you guys will like it!

It feels surreal. 

The ring on Freddie’s finger is a small unusual weight on his hand. It’s beautiful, he can’t keep looking at it, can’t help smiling at it. 

Brian’s asleep beside him, Freddie woke up in sweat, afraid for a moment that it was all a dream, that none of this was real. He then could breathe again when he saw the ring and Brian, when he felt the slight pain in his ass, when he realised Brian’s arms were around him, holding him to his chest. 

He’s gonna marry Brian. At least when it’ll be possible, but still, he can already imagine himself calling Brian his husband, having matching rings, rings that will stay there forever. It’s a promise that he’ll never stop loving him and Freddie doesn’t want anything else. 

“You already awake, baby?” 

Brian’s voice is low, filled with profound sleep. 

“I love you,” Freddie responds, completely ignoring Brian’s question. 

He rolls on Brian, careless if he’s being too heavy, he’ll tell him if he’s making uncomfortable. He could fall right back asleep, in the comfort of Brian’s warmth, naked body against naked body. 

“I love you too.”

He’ll never get tired of hearing it, never get tired of the tenderness of the words. They always come with comforting warmth, the kind of warmth that doesn’t go away, that stores in Freddie’s heart, that only intensifies. 

“My fiancé,” Brian whispers, making Freddie’s head lift up to meet his eyes. His cheeks go red, Brian’s loves the colour of his cheek he wears so often, as a proof of the shyness he adores. Brian loves the pink of his cheeks when he gets cold, the fuchsia of his lips after they kiss each other. 

“We’ll have the most beautiful wedding, I promise. We’ll have all our friends and family.”

“I don’t want it to be big, I want only the people we love the most to be there. I don’t think my parents will want to come. But I want Kash there.”

“We’ll do whatever you like, baby.” Brian answers, smiling wide, then taking Freddie’s hand ornate with the ring and kissing it softly, everywhere, taking a time to look at the ring. 

“I really wanna make love to you again,” Brian breathes out and Freddie immediately feels something under him, in his stomach. He can’t help bursting out laughing, happy. 

Brian laughs with him, he brings Freddie’s head back down on his chest, they don’t need to have sex, he just wants Freddie close, to feel his body against his, he knows all of this is real, but he can’t believe it. That he’s holding this man in his arms, a  _ man _ , while he used to be miserable with women. He’s holding a man, unbelievably perfect, and he’s been his boyfriend for years, and now he’s his fiancé, and soon, as soon as it’s possible, he’ll be his husband. He has a family of cats. And they’re still young, they’re so young and so famous, so happy, so  _ happy _ . 

They both never will want anything else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the end...😢 This was an incredible experience and I’m so grateful to all of you and all the encouragement you gave me! Let me know which chapter you liked the most! Merry Christmas to you all! (Or whichever holiday you’re celebrating!)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I would really like it and it would help me be more motivated! And leave kudos if you’re liking what I’m doing!


End file.
